Squrl attack with penutbuter
by tennessee-nut
Summary: I don't know who rose ends up with in this story. Rose is pregnant and saves Dimitri. Dimitri is with Tasha but comes back to rose only to find her going with a friendly strigoi. The rest I don't know but read.
1. Chapter 1

Please revue. I'm sorry I haven't updadeted my other story but my grandpa died a cupel of days ago and I don't fell like righting anymor so I dont know when I will update that story. I wrote half of this when I was In school so I don't know how this is going to end but I have enouf to update for a while intell I fell like wrighting again. Enjoy

Three Weeks Ago

I ran inside the caves to inside the caves to save Dimitri, as the blond strogio pulled him farther into the caves. I was running to him even when my mom was yelling for me to come back.

I couldn't leave Dimitri. When he finally stopped it wasn't to kill me! Hell, it wasn't even to kill Dimitri! It was because another strigoi punched him in the gut. Then he picked him up by the shirt and said ,

" What the fuck, that women who is fallowing you is the one who will lead us to victory", Then he started to talk in Russian and I'm tacking a wiled guess and saying it was cussing.

I thought back when he called me a women and that turned me on the way Dimitri does but more. Bad Rose, no inappropriate thoughts about a strigoi. I really looked at him Aka checking him out.

He was wearing all black { Big surprise} and he had curly brown hair that went to his ears. He had WHAT THE FUCK sexy silver eyes that looked like there moving and when they look like there moving they have black in them. He was pail and built like all strigoi with a cute butten nose's and big blood red kissable lips.

O. M.G did I just call a strigoi's lips kissable. Did I just say in my head O.M.G. I'm turning into a teenage drama queen. Get your self together you are Rose Hathaway a soon to be a garden.

By the time I finished looking at his sexy body I found he was eye fucking me and when his eyes met mine gave me a flirtey smile that heated my core. Then he was still looking at me he kicked the shit out of the blond strigoi. This is the best experience I ever had.

O shit I forgot about Dimitri. I quickly looked away and picked up Dimitri, not an easy thing to do. I started to run out of the cave and I felt the sexy silver eyed strigoi staring at me but didn't move. I felt shivers down my spin at the felling.

When I got out of the cave I ran I didn't know where I was going because it was dark but I some how maneged to find the academy.

When they got there I herd a garden say on his wally talky " HOLY SHIT! IT'S ROSE HATHAWAY AND DIMITRI. THERE ALIVE. IT'S A MIRACLE! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" No more than a minuet later the garden's came and took me to the infirmary and I don't know where they took Dimitri.

They bandaged my wounds. Yes I have wounds I was in the fucken woods carrying a man. I hate being taken care of. The doc shooed everyone away. Thank god!

The doc looked at me and said " Rosemarie I done some test on you last time you where here and because you where brought back from the dead and one of the test came back saying that you can have kids with a moiroi, strigoi, dehamper, and humans. That means if you had sex with anyone than you need to be tested to see if your pregnant. I mean anyone",doc said.

I'M shocked. I might be pregnant with Dimitri's baby. I'm surprised but all I say is "OK" emochinless and I pea on the stick that he gave me. He said that it might take a few weeks insted of a few minuts because this test will take even if your one day pregent, O MY HOLY FUCK I WAS EYE FUCKING A STRIGOI WHEN I MIGHT BE PREGENT WITH MY MENTORS BABY. DAMN IT THIS BABY IS SCREWED.


	2. snuggie

I got the inspiration to keep writing because my alpha{ Thats what a beta's owner person is] She is awesome and I was thinking about quiting before but helping her out helped me out. I L O V E her to death. If you Dimitri lovers don't like this story read hers she really knows who is going to be with Rose. I only own the sexy strigoi and the penutbuter. OK HERES THE STORY!

Three weeks later

I am sitting here waiting for the doc to call, at 5 in the morning! What I cant sleep.

I have been thinking about people who have been acting strange. Ive told them that I was pregnant and now Lissa and everyone is avoiding me.

I haven't even told Dimitri and he has been avoiding me too and canceling all of are practices.

Damn I am all ways doing something wrong. I fell so alone.

The only time I'm happy is when I'm dreaming about a sexy silver eyed strigoi. I dream about him doing things to me. Great now I'm wet. My phone went off.

another world inside of me that you may never see  
>There's secrets in this life that I can't hide<br>Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
>Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind<br>Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone<br>Everything I am and everything in me  
>Wants to be the one you wanted me to be<p>

I'll never let you down even if I could  
>I'd give up everything if only for your good<br>So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
>I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends<br>And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone  
>Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone<p>

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone<br>Everything I am and everything in me  
>Wants to be the one you wanted me to be<p>

I'll never let you down even if I could  
>I'd give up everything if only for your good<br>So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone<br>Everything I am and everything in me  
>Wants to be the one you wanted me to be<p>

I'll never let you down even if I could  
>I'd give up everything if only for your good<br>So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong  
>You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there<br>So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone, whoa  
>Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone<br>When I'm gone, when I'm gone

I picked up on the last verse. God I love that song.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello doc<em>**

**rose I got the test results and your pregnant**

_**shit ok what do I do know**_

**well I ivies you to tell the father and be put on bed rest.**

_**ok doc I will**_

**Rose don't lie to me I know you will not go on bed rest**

_**You know me too well. fine I promises but I sometimes break those I have a reputation**_

**_Rose..._**

_**Fine doc I will but I'm not happy about it By**_

I ended the call . Holy shit I'm pregnant. Ok I'm pregnant and panicking. I have to find Dimitri. Well I can wait for him in are cabin and maybe he will find me there.

I ran to the cabin and opened the doer to find something that will break me hart. Dimitri, Lissa, and Tasha having a three way.

I screamed with tears falling down my cheek and ran in to the wood. I found the biggest tree and climbed on it. It wasn't in tel I saw my guitar that I realized this is the tree I use to hide out in. Know won knows It is there. Not even Her.**{AKA LISSA}**

looked around and I saw I was on top of a pick net blanket and my penutbuter and spoon where the branch is connected to the tree so I moved them and sat where they where and I picked up the guitar and started to sing

I leave the gas on  
>Walk the alleys in the dark<br>Sleep with candles burning  
>I leave the door unlocked<br>I'm weaving a rope and  
>Running all the red lights<br>Did I get your attention  
>'Cause I'm sending<br>All the signs that  
>The clock is ticking<br>And I'll be giving  
>My two weeks<p>

Pick your favorite  
>Shade of black<br>You'd best  
>Prepare a speech<br>Say something funny  
>Say something sweet<br>But don't say  
>That you loved me<p>

[Chorus:]  
>'cause I'm still breathing<br>But we've been  
>Dead for awhile<br>This sickness has no cure  
>We're going down for sure<br>Already lost our grip  
>Best abandon ship<p>

Maybe I was too pale  
>Maybe I was too fat<br>Maybe you had better  
>Better luck in the sack<br>No formal education  
>And I swore way too much<br>But I swear  
>You didn't fucking care<br>'Cause we were in love

So as I write this letter  
>And shed my last tear<br>It's all for the better  
>That we end this here<br>Let's close this chapter  
>Say one last prayer<br>But don't say  
>That you loved me<p>

[Chorus]

I'm still breathing  
>But we've been<br>Dead for awhile  
>This sickness has no cure<br>We're going down for sure  
>Already lost a grip<br>Best abandon ship

At the end I was crying. Something I don't do. I just ... am tired so I went to sleep in my fluffy neon colored nightgown with a red snuggy. Then it started to snow.

Do you like it. By the way my Alpha's story is called PROMISE RING!


	3. has ben with so many

If your a dimitri fan read promise ring it is awesome and the author is awesome. Can you guess who the author is? if you said Queen pruce you are wright.

D P.O.V

I was so glad my Roza saved me, but I cant love my Roza. I sighed at this thought. I need her but if i love her i might rune her chance to be a garden and I cant do that. Thats is why I'm having a three way with Tasha and Lissa.I don't even like them, every time I look at them I gag.

Then the doer opened with a loud bang and there Rose was sanding in the doer frame with tears running down her cheaks. Shit what have I done. Rose scream and ran away. With that look she had on her face I was hart broken. I herd Lissa say " Why is she crying" and Tasha say " Cuz she count handle that sexy girls like us could get hot men like him" I was so angry at them for that I could just smack them. How could those ugly hoe's even talk like that.

To stop from killing them I got up and I said " I better go find her' and when I was almost out the doer when Lissa grabed my arm and all I could look at was her. I then pushed her up the wall and lifted her up to where my hard dick was on top of her hot wet core, i mound at this and all thoughts of finding rose went bie bie but somewhere t the back of my mind I was sad i didn't have the other half of my sole.

Doc P.O.V One day later

When I herd Rosemarie was missing I was so worried. This child she is carrying could be are only chance to survive. It could stop the strigoi. Letterly we haven't told the others but are numbers are going down fast and I know the moroi wont like it because now dehampers can reproduce with each other we are not better than them and they don't need us.

I ran to the meeting room with every garden ran and I yelled out ' i KNOW WHY ROSEMARIE RAN" they all looked at me like I grew an extra head. All besides Garden Dimitri. I say it that way because who can say his name wright. He looked ashamed. Hmm I wonder why.

The headmistress bitch got all in up my face and said " I know why she wanted to party and didn't like it here so this time she went without kidnaping the princess " and laughed in my face. OK don't hit her and knock her teeth out , I keep repeating in my head.

" BITCH IM SERIOUS! This could save us from strigoi" I was furors and close to snapping. She seen it and said "How could a runaway save us from the strigoi"She tried to say with a serous face but cracked up at the end.

I slaped her and told her about rosemarie being pregnant and how she got that way and said " We need to find her. I proudly can say I wiped the smile of the bitches face.

' I wan't to know who the father is so we can tell if it is a dehamper moroi strigoi or human" She started to laugh and said " but she has been with so many" I was about to kill her but suddenly fist punched her before I could and she screamed " AHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT FUCKEN HURTS" you could tell that her noes is broken with all of the blood coming out of it. I went to say thanks to the person that punched her and that persons is ...


End file.
